


Hurricane

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Jefferson is a dick, M/M, but it's a little weird, but then he isn't, hamilton is sad, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: One of Jefferson's jabs hits a little too deep and he ends up kissing it better.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and the first one i've written in awhile that wasn't smut, be gentle

“Sir,” Hamilton’s voice caught the room’s attention, his appearance holding it.

“Alexander? What the hell happened to you?” Washington asked, worry lacing his voice as he stood.

Alex was a disaster, and that was putting it nicely. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair looked like it was being pulled from his usually immaculate ponytail strand by strand, and his clothing was disheveled. He looked like he hadn’t slept in months, the usual razor sharp intelligence that glimmered in his eyes dulled to a barely there spark. However, his attitude was far from the tired, mildly delusional one expected from someone in such a state. The shorter man simply strode over to Jefferson’s desk, dropping an overflowing manila folder onto the table with a thump.

“I’ve got a plan to pay off the debt faster,” Hamilton said plainly, looking at those assembled with an expression that almost asked for a fight.

Madison slid the folder over to himself, flipping it open. Jefferson leaned over to read over his shoulder, face contorting in mild disgust.

“This is ridiculous.”

“How is it ridiculous? It gets the debt out of the way three times as fast as our current plan will!” Alex countered, as though it was rehearsed.

“We’re paying it off fine as it is, gradually. Why fix what isn’t broken?” Jefferson retaliated, just as quickly.

The insults and arguments flew back and forth, Washington coming over to flip through the folder curiously. He’d decided to let them tire themselves out a bit this time before intervening, knowing Hamilton needed the argument. Madison looked up at him curiously, eyes flicking between the plan and the man. Washington just nodded approvingly, closing the folder and sliding it closer to his seat at the head of the table.

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Hamilton? Why are you trying to start a fight with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me!” Alexander snapped, gathering the folder in his arms and holding it against his chest like it’d protect him.

“With all the shit you’ve done lately? You’d think your mother never taught you any fucking manners, it’s a wonder you’re still married!”

Hamilton visibly recoiled at that, eyes going wide. Tears welled in his eyes, chest puffing out with a shuddering gasp.

“Jefferson!” Washington snapped, eyes wide.

Hamilton took two shaky steps back before turning on his heel, nearly rocketing out of the room.

“We’re taking a break,” the eldest said, already halfway out the door.

There was an immediate shuffling of papers as the attendants gathered their belongings rapidly, a thick tension settling over the room. Jefferson shot a look at Madison, who had his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“James--”

“You have to apologize.”

Jefferson gave him a perplexed look,”the hell did I do?”

Madison leaned in slightly, eyebrows furrowing, “Thomas, his mother died next to him and his father was never there. His wife is divorcing him. His life is falling apart, it’s no wonder he looks like shit.”

Jefferson was on his feet in a second, though it felt like his stomach had stayed in the chair as he swept out the door. He could feel eyes on him as he stalked through the office, passed by Washington searching frantically for the man. Thomas had a sinking feeling he knew where he was, had seen him hiding there before after a particularly heated meeting, and headed to the roof.

The New York City air was chilled, the sky paling into twilight as the sun slowly sank behind the buildings. The rush of traffic below was somewhat soothing, a quiet background noise. Jefferson had no time to admire it, looking around frantically for Hamilton.

“Alexander?” he called, a timid undertone to his voice.

There was a sudden scuffling behind a vent nearer the edge, followed by a quiet whimper. Jefferson approached slowly, as if Alex were a wild animal that might attack. What he saw, however, was far from the viciously determined Alexander that he was used to, the one that might very well attack if he felt necessary.

Alex was curled into a tight ball, knees brought to his chest and shoulders shaking. Quiet sobs reached Jefferson’s ears, making his heart ache. He only wanted to knock the man down a peg, not shatter him. He lowered himself down next to the sobbing man, surprised when he nearly threw himself at him. One arm flew around scrawny shoulders (and Jefferson was sure there was never this much room in his jacket before..) and the other shot out to stop them from falling backwards, making him hiss as the gravel scraped the sensitive flesh of his palms. Alex shuddered and shook against him, back heaving as his sobs doubled in intensity.

 

“I should’ve died in that hurricane,” the younger whimpered, “it would’ve saved people the pain of knowing me..”

Jefferson vaguely recalled a hurricane in the Caribbean years and years ago, remembered seeing it on the news early in the morning one day, remembered Alex mentioning an island when he got drunk and reminisced about his early childhood, his mother, and his arm tightened around frail shoulders.

“Laurens would still be alive...Eliza wouldn’t have to deal with me...Angelica could’ve fallen in love with a better man...and Philip, oh Philip..” Alex moved back slightly, tilting his head up to look at Jefferson. “You wish I would’ve died too, don’t you? It would have made things so much easier for you.”

Jefferson opened his mouth to say something, anything, but those gleaming dark eyes were boring into him and choking any words that wanted to come out. Alex’s eyes were swollen, red and puffy and tear stained. There was such a deep sadness in his eyes, stifling that blinding brilliance, and he looked like a heartbroken child. One who’s known the pains of the world before the joys. Alex just shook his head, resting his cheek over Jefferson’s heart. A small, pitiful laugh fell past his lips before he pulled away from the elder, turning away.

“You can go back in, you don’t have to stay with me.”

Thomas let out a quiet breath, forcing his vocal cords to work again.

“You can tell Washington I’m fine, if he sent you out here.”

Words rushed through Thomas’s brain, forming clumsy sentences that weren’t good enough.

“You don’t have to worry about me Jeff--”

“Alex,” Jefferson interrupted, causing Alexander to turn around.

Jefferson tried to force the inelegant words out, tried to form something coherent, tell Alexander he never hated him, tell him he was glad he was alive, glad he was there to argue with, to set him straight, to knock him off his high horse. In the end he ended up leaning forward and smashing their lips together, grunting as teeth clashed and noses bumped, panicking when Alexander froze.

Just as he was about to pull away, fingers curled in his collar and lips pressed back against his. Something in Jefferson’s chest opened, something yawning and warm. Something he had no idea was there before. Alex pulled away first, eyes wide and watery as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Tell me you didn’t just do that to do it,” he pleaded, fingers curling tighter in the cloth. “Please.”

Thomas shook his head slightly, staring into the bottomless eyes, eyes that held so much emotion.

“I didn’t do it just to do it.”

Alex nodded.

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Jefferson murmured, lips brushing as he leaned in once again.

Their lips met slower this time, no teeth clashing, no noses bumping. It was slow, soft, an apology and a promise. Something soft and warm.

“...I don’t think I can handle a relationship right now,” Alex whispered, voice trembling slightly.

Thomas nodded slowly, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. We don’t have to be in a relationship, Alexander.”

“But, but you said th-this meant something, I--”

“Alex.”

Alexander’s mouth shut with an audible clack.

“It does mean something, Alexander, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to force you into something you aren’t ready for.”

“But--”

“We can just be coworkers that kiss from time to time.”

“That’s ridiculous, Jefferson.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Alex leaned back, nose scrunching like it did when he was about to start an argument during a meeting, and Jefferson leaned forward to kiss him before he could retort.

This certainly would take a while to get used to, but things usually worked out in Thomas Jefferson’s favour.


End file.
